ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buddies 3:The Battle of The Vegetables (2007 film)
Buddies 3:The Battle Of The Vegetables is a 2007 superhero film written and directed by Don Hahn It is the third and final film of Don Hahn based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Heroes Plot Buddha, the most accomplished dog in the world, and his mischievous puppy Friends, use their time machine - TARDIS - to go on the most outrageous adventures known to man or dog. But when King Buddy takes the WABAC out for a joyride to impress his toontown, they accidentally rip a hole in the universe, wreaking havoc on the most important events in world history. Before they forever alter the past, present and future, Mr. Peabody must come to their rescue, ultimately facing the most Cast *Dominic Scott Kay as Buddha/Rev Runner *Josh Flitter as Budderball/Danger Duck *Delaney Jones as Ali/EVE The Coyote *Spencer Fox as MudBud/Tech. E. Coyote and Dashiell Parr/The Dash *Skyler Ginsondo as B-Dawg/Ace Bunny *Abgail Breslin as RoseBud/Leri Bunny *Miguel Ferrer as Delgado/Flippy Wolf *Madison Pettis as Lala/Slam Tazmanian *Ernie Hudson as Pedro/Devil Vampire *Emily Osment as Pep/Exocrist Zombie *Zachary Gordon as Papi Jr./Tiggerment and Gil/The Purple Prix *Diedrich Bader as Yuri: Buddies's boyfriend. *Tom Evertt Scott as King Buddy: Buddies's father. *Molly Shannon as Queen Molly: Buddies's mother. *Geogre Lopez as King Papi: Papi Jr.'s father. *Odette Yustman as Queen Chloe: Papi Jr.'s mother. *Chantilly Spalan as Rosa: Papi Jr.'s girl. *Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant *Eugene Guirterrez as Teddy Valiant *Shia LaBeouf as Daniel Valiant *Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Stubby Kaye as Marvin Acme *Alan Tilvern as R.K. Maroon *Richard LeParmentier as Lt. Santino *Joel Silver as Raoul J. Raoul *Richard Ridings as Angelo *Edwin Craig as Arthritic Cowboy/Man in Bar *Lindsay Holiday as Soldier in Bar *Mike Edmonds as Stretch *Danny Capri as Kid #1 *Christopher Hollosy as Kid #2 *John-Paul Sipla as Kid #3 *Laura Frances as Blonde Starlet *Joel Cutrara as Forensic #1 *Billy J. Mitchell as Forensic #2 *Eric B. Sindon as Mailman *Rob Schneider as Stuart Snyder *Ricky Gervais as Henry Lloose *Stephen Merchant as Jack Fudd *Karl Pilkington as Auguste Tito *Steve Martin as The Badger Bandit *George Michael as Alfred Skinner *Ed Herlihy as Newscaster *Mark Wahlberg as John "Johnny" Bennett: a male Boston resident who owns his teddy bear friend, Ted. **Bretton Manley as Young John Bennett **Colton Shires as Teenage John Bennett: Gallery only *Seth MacFarlane as Ted "Teddy" Bennett: John's teddy bear and best friend, who speaks with a strong Boston accent. **Zane Cowans as Young Teddy: Cowans also plays Kids. **Chris Zylka as Teenange Teddy: Gallery only *Patrick Stewart as Narrator *Mila Kunis as Lori Collins: a female room-mate from Pennsylvania and John's love-interest. *Joel McHale as Rex: Lori's boss and stalker. *Tara Strong (uncredited) as Cana: Ted's "I Love You" function *Giovanni Ribisi as Donny: a "fan" of Ted who kidnaps him for his spoiled and fat son, Robert. *Aedin Mincks as Robert: Donny's son. *Patrick Warburton as Guy: John's co-worker. *Laura Vandervoort as Tanya: John's co-worker. *Matt Walsh as Thomas: John's boss. *Jessica Barth as Tammy Lynn: Ted's girlfriend and co-worker. *Bill Smitrovich as Frank Stevens: Ted's boss. *Alex Borstein as Mr. Bennett *Ralph Garman as Mrs. Benett *Jessica Stroup as Tracy: Lori's co-worker. *Sam J. Jones as Flash Gordon: Ted and John's movie idol *Ryan Reynolds (uncredited) as Jared: Guy's boyfriend *Norah Jones as Jones Gordon *Tom Skerritt as Thomas's idol *Mike Henry as a Southern newscaster *Robert Wu as Quan Ming: a Chinese man who acts as Flash Gordon's enemy Ming the Merciless. *Ted Danson (uncredited) as Mr. Carrey: in the Cheers DVD interview John and Ted watch. *J.K. Simmons as Walt Disney *John Goodman as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Michael "Mike" Mikey Wazowski *Mary Gibbs as Boo *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs *Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab and Uncle Boris *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Amy Irving as Jessica Rabbit (singing) *Betsy Brantley as Jessica's performance model *Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman *April Winchell as Mrs. Herman: Screen mother *Jim Gallant as Bullet #1 *Jim Cummings as Bullet #2 *Pat Buttram as Bullet #3 *Andrew Robinson as Andy Devine *Sam Raimi as Additional Weasels *Frank Sinatra as Singing Sword *Corey Burton as Captain Hook and Officer Dibble *Morgan Deare as Editor and Bongo the Gorilla *Julia Swalha as Ginger *Mel Gibson as Rocky and John Smith *Jane Horrocks as Babs *Imelda Staunton as Bunty *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Octavia Melody *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles / Princess Melody / Brenda / Timmy Turner / Raven / Princess Clara / Toot and Star *Lynn Ferguson as Mac *Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler *Timothy Spall as Nick *Phil Daniels as Flechter *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse / Huey / Dewey / Louie / Webby / Princess Bubblegum / Penny Sanchez and Starfire *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge and The Ghosts of Christmas *Gary Oldman as Jacob Marley / Ruber and Lord Shen *Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica *Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Mantis *Will Arnett as Missing Link *Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Gerard Butler as Stoik *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid *Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs *Jamie Bell as Tintin *Frank Welker as Snowy *Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock *Simon Pegg as Inspector Peterson *Pat Harrington Jr. as Inspector Clouseau *Will Ferrell as Megamind *David Cross as Minion and Crane *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Jonah Hill as Tighten and Allen Gregory *Tina Fey as Roxanne *Will Smith as Oscar and Brer Fox *Jack Black as Lenny and Po *Robert DeNiro as Don Lino and Fearless Leader *Rene Zellweiger as Angie *Angelina Jolie as Lola and Tigress *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey and Mushu *Cameron Diaz as Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Ben Stiller as Alex *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon *Chris Rock as Marty and Osmosis Jones *David Schwimmer as Melman *Dave Lamb as Squiddly Diddly *Jon Culshaw as Nibbles *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Billy West as Yosemite Sam and Sylvester The Cat *Jim Cummings as Taz / Winnie the Pooh / Tigger / Zummi Gummi / Pete and Darkwing Duck *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn / Kowalski / Gepetto / J. Thaddeus Toad / Cyril Primbottom / Ichabod Crane / Mr. Smee / Tramp / Jock / Trusty / Jasper / Lumiere / Nasty Canasta / Tom / Droopy / Mr. Peabody / Keswick / Johnny Bravo / Getafix / Prowl / Dieter / Pink Eye Pete and Craig *Tom Kenny as Spongebob SquarePants / Ice King / Dog / Mayor and Bullwinkle Moose *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Ted the Polar Bear *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico / The Joker / Bender / Jake / Niblet / Jocktopus / Drakken and Fu Dog *James Patrick Stuart as Private *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom and Bloo *Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer *Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane and Quinn Morgendorffor *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann and Cathy *Danny Cooksey as Milo / Montana Max and Jack Spicer *Clea Lewis as Nicky *Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking) / Woodstock and Spike (Archive Recordings) *Kath Soucie as Cissy / Tish / Phil / Lil / Fifi La Fume / Casey / Heather / Cadpig / Rolly and Maddie Fenton *Grey Delisle as Sam Manson / Daphne Blake / Kitty Katswell / Vicky / Azula / Frida Suarez / Frankie / Yumi / Mandy / Lor / Carrie and Rachel *Jenna Van Oy as Trinket *Cree Summer as Tessa / Vanessa / Penny Gadget / Elmyra Duff / Numbuh 5 / Susie Carmichael / Spitfire and Valerie Gray *Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow *Cam Clarke as Stewart / Snoopy (speaking) / Shades / Mario / Leonardo and Freddy the Ferret *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato / Jimmy Gourd and Mr. Nezzer *Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong / Alice Kane / Numbuh 3 and Tehama *Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen / Coco / Cheese / Snap White / Madame Foster / Royanne / The Flea and Pulgita *Kenny Black as Lamarr *Karen Duffy as Sketch *Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison *Pink as Gloria, Luanne and Tank *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise and Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly *Jessica Chastain as Gia *Martin Short as Stefano *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *David Tennant as Charles Darwin *Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf *Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean / Jude and Trevor *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Dan Petronijevic as Geoff *Cory Doran as Mike *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen *Terry McGurrin as Reef *Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin *Jess Gibbons as Wyatt *Emily Hampshire as Starr *Mazin Elsading as Broseph *Anastasia Phillps as Lo *Arnold Pinnock as Johnny *Lyon Smith as Cory *Bryn McAuley as Laney *Sergio Di Zio as Kin and Wipeout *Tim Beresford as Kon *Alyson Court as Trina *Denise Oliver as Mina and Kitty Ko *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles / Buttercup and Rudy Tabootie *James Coburn as Henry J. Waternoose III *Jennifer Tilly as Celia Mae *Bob Peterson as Roz *John Ratzenberger as Yeti *Bonnie Hunt as Flint *Jeff Pidgeon as Bile *Frank Oz as Fungus *Dan Gerson as Needleman *Danny Elfman as Smitty *Steve Susskind as Jerry *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Kyla Rae Kowaleski as Anais and Penny's Sister *Hyden Walch as Penny / Molly and Masami *Lewis MacLeod as Mr. Fitzgerald / Principal Brown and Rocky Robinson *Janine Haddad as Mrs. Fitzgerald *Hugo Harold Harrison as Tobias and Ohco *Rupert Degas as Bananna Joe / Idaho / Anton / Marvin and Doughnut Shierif *Kerry Shale as Bobert / Leslie and Larry Neddleminer *Max Cazier as Clayton *Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci *Lake Bell as Mona Lisa *Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon *Tom McGrath as Odyseeus *Zach Callison as King Tut *Steve Valentine as Ay *Lauri Fraser as Marie Antoinette *Guillaume Aretos as Robespierre *Will Houston as Moses *Joe Forte as Young Moses *Joe Starr as Barnaby Dawes/The Murder *Peter Sallis as Wallace/Were-Rabbit *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic/Werehog Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Columbia Films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sequels Category:2007